Ty też jesteś moim bohaterem
by wafflelove
Summary: Podczas treningu młody Raph po raz kolejny przegrywa walkę z Leo. Raphael jest smutny i uważa że jest gorszy a co najgorsze ... słaby. Jednak jest pewna osoba która uważa inaczej. Czy znajdzie się sposób na udowodnienie że Raph się myli ... ? / Bardzo Dużo BRO-PUCH


**Hej Wszystkim, Jest to moja pierwsza historia TMNT. Jest głównie o Mikey'im i Raph'ie . Mam nadzieje że się spodoba. Historia opiera się na TMNT2k12. Spokojnie 2k03 też się niebawem pojawią. Miłego czytania !**

" _Ty też jesteś moim bohaterem_ ..." - by: lego4ever

" Mate " - Mistrz Splinter oznajmił - " Gratuluje Leonardo ... dobrze sie spisałeś mój synu, a ty Rafael ... musisz bardziej skupić sie na przeciwniku który jest przed tobą " - Stary szczur z laską podszedł do młodego 8-letniego żółwia z niebieską maską na głowie aby pogratulować mu zwycięstwa.

" To było NIESAMOWITE Leo " - Krzyknął podeksytowany żółw z fioletową maską na głowie, imieniem Donatello, wymachując rękami podbiegł do swojego brata.

"Brawo Leo" - Najmniejszy z 4 braci z pomarańczową maską o imieniu Michelangelo uśmiechnął się i dołączył do swojej rodziny .

Po drugiej stronie dojo stał młody żółw, z czerwoną maską na głowie, który nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ponieważ po raz kolejny przegrał pojedynek z Leonardo. Imię Jego było Rafael.

"Głupi Leo ... Głupi Donni ... G-Głupi Mikey !" - Raph powiedział szeptem do siebie.

" W porządku moi synowie, na ten czas koniec treningu, powrócimy do niego po obiedzie. Muszę wyjść na chwilę na powierzchnię. TYLKO NIE WYCHODZCIE Z DOMU ! To dla was zbyt niebezpieczne! ... Leonardo ... Zostawiam Was pod twoja opieką ... teraz Ty tutaj dowodzisz ".

" Hai Sensei " - Odpowiedział Leo z poważną miną, ale w głebi duszy Cieszył się wielce, że jego Mistrz i Ojciec daży go takim wielkim zaufaniem, aby powieżyć mu dowództwo nad swymi braćmi ... kto wie może kiedyś będzie wielkim Liderem ? - " _NIE LEO ... Lider musi być, nieustraszony, dzielny i mężny ... Jak Kapitan R ... a ty jesteś jeszcze małym żółwikiem_ " - pomyślał sobie.

" W porządku, w takim razie teraz macie czas wolny. Do zobaczenia moi synowie. Wrócę za godzinę . "

" Pa Pa TATO " - Leo, Donni i Mikey krzykneli chórem do swojego Ojca, Raph także ale zaledwie szeptem

Kiedy Mistrz Splinter opóścił legowisko ... - " YAAAY Nareście Przerwa " - Krzyknął usmiechnięty Mikey.

"Chodź Leoś, zobaczysz mojego fajnego robota jakiego zrobiłem, zajeło mi 4 miesiące aby go stworzyć ... i Nareście jest gotowy! " - Krzyknął Donni. Co prawda Don stworzył robota ale nie jakiegoś (Super robota) po prostu był to zwykły poskładany z różnych części znalezionych w kanałach, mały robocik, któremu Don wszczepił system sterowania z zabawkowego samochodu, dzieki czemu mógł nim kierować. Ponieważ Donni miał tylko 8 lat był to dla niego nie lada wysiłek, więc cieszył się niesamowicie ze swojego pierwszego wynalazku. Oczywiscie chciał go pokazać jako pierwszemu, Leo. - "Chcesz Go zobaczyć ? " - Donni zapytał słodko trzymając ręce splątane za sobą, patrząc w dół rumienił się letko.

Leo uśmiechnął się na swojego braciszka i pogłaskał go po głowie - " Oczywiście Donni, z chęcią go zobacze. Chodźmy ! "

Kiedy Leonardo i Donatello odeszli ... no dobra ... wybiegli do pokoju Donni'ego! Raph stał nadal w tym samym miejscu.

" _Głupi Leo ! Dlaczego zawsze On musi ze mną wygrywać , no ... ale 3 razy udało mi się go pokonać " - Raph uśmiechnął się troszkę - " ... ALE KIEDY TO BYŁO ? miesiąc temu ? Do tego czasu Leo zdążył ze mną już wygrać 11 razy a dzisiaj jest już 12 raz. Z Donem i Mikey'im też trenowałem ... wiele razy... i z nimi wygrywałem ... no dobra, nie zawsze ... ale w większości wygrywałem ... na przykład dzisiaj z Mikey'im ... a z Leo ? pff ! Leo to przecież Pan Idealny, On zawsze musi wygrać!_ " myślał

Rafael zacisnął zęby i pięści. -" Dlaczego To On musi być najlepszy ? Dlaczego to On ma być tym Idealnym Synem i Bratem ? Dlaczego zawsze z nim przegrywam !?" - Raph podniósł głos ... do pustego dojo ( no nie do końca pustego ^^ )

Małe łzy zaczeły uciekać z zielonych oczu Czerwono zamaskowanego żółwia.

" Dlaczego ... Dlaczego ... DLACZEGO !? "- Raph upadł na kolana i zaczął płakać kopletnie zapominając że nie do końca jest sam.

Mały Mikey stał koło drzewa i widział wszystko. Zrobiło mu się żal Raph'a. Mikey nigdy nie lubił kiedy jego bracia byli smutni ( a w szczegulności Raph ) bo w tedy od też był smutny. Mikey nie mógł tego znieść. Raph od dawna był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, co z tego że mieli tyle samo lat i byli w tym samym wieku, Raphi był jego SSB czyli "SUPER STARSZYM BRATEM" ale najbardziej ... bohaterem . Zawsze mógł do niego przyjśc kiedy miał koszmar i Raphi nigdy mu nie odmawiał, albo kiedy to po raz pierwszy wyszedł z Raph'em do kanałów ( jakiś rok wcześniej ) poślizgnął się i wpadł do wody a On uratował mu życie wskakując za nim i wyławiając go ( nie wspominając już, że mógł ich porwać prąd wody ) mimo to udało im się przeżyć . A kiedy był chory ... Raphi nigdy go nie opuścił i opiekował się nim tak bardzo jak tylko mógł. Bohater Mikey'ego nie może być smutny !

Mikey uklęknął przed swoim starszym bratem... chyba go nie zauważył ...

"Raphi ... ? " - Mikey doknął ramienia Raph'a.

"Aaa ..." - Raph odskoczył zaskoczony - " M-Mikey ? ... O-odejdź o-o- ode mnie ... ch- chce-e b-b być sam " - Raph zaczął się cofać - " _Świetnie więc Mikey wszystko słyszał_ " - pomyślał sobie i próbował nie płakać przed swoim bratem...ale... to było zbyt trudne.

"Wykluczone ! Nie zostawię Cię takiego! " - Mikey starał się wyglądać dość poważnie.

"Mikey... P-proszę z-zostaw mnie ... ni-nic mi nie jest ... wszystko jest o-ok " - Raph walczył ze sobą. Nie mógł pozwolić na to żeby jego mały braciszek widział go w takim stanie. Raph od zawsze był ochronny wzgledem swych  
braci a najbardziej ... dla Mikey'ego. To był jego jednyny młodszy brat... co prawda ... wszyscy byli w tym samym wieku, ale był taki moment w jego życiu gdzie postanowił go chronic choćby nie wiem co. Niech ktoś tylko spróbuje go skrzywdzić a pożałuje że się urodził.

"Oh Tak ? A łzy same lecą ? - Mikey zapytał sceptycznie.

"Szybkie ..."

"Tylko nie mów że KURZ Ci wpadł do oka ! " - Mikey zaczynał się powoli denerwować... Ehh ... nie miał wyjścia... musiał TEGO użyć !

Raph spojrzał w oczy swojego brata poczym natychmiast tego pożałował. Te wielkie intensywne jasno niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się tak w niego, że myślał że zaraz odpłynie ... i tak też się stało. Po za tym Mikey i jego oczy  
zawsze tak działały na Raph'a.

"J-Ja ... Ja po prostu " - zacisnął oczy - " ... JESTEM SŁABY ! " - Raph w końcu to powiedział - " ZADOWOLONY ? JESTEM ... S-słaby "

"..."

Kiedy Raph nie usłyszał nic, powoli otorzył jedno oko aby spojrzeć na braciszka.

" ... Hahahahahahah " - Mikey wybuchnął śmiechem.

Raphael był zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Mikey się śmieje, myślał że chce go pocieszyć ... a teraz sięz niego naśmiewa ? - natychmiast wstał i zmrużył oczy na swojego brata.

" Hahahaahah heheHEHEHHEHEHAHAHAH " - Mały Mikey tażał się po ziemi, trzymając sie za brzuch.

Raph już nie wytrzymał - " DLACZEGO SIĘ ŚMIEJESZ ?! "

Mikey powoli próbował podnośić z ziemi ocierając łzy " Haha ha bo hehehe jesteś zabawny Hehe Raphi ... hihiHIHI HAHAHAHAHAHA" - I znowu Mikey wylądował na Ziemi.

" a-ale... to prawda " - Raph powiedział cicho .

Kiedy Mikey zauważył kolejne łzy spływające po twarzy swojego brata, powoli zaczął wstawać ... teraz już bez powrotu na ziemie.

"Raphi ...

" NIE ! " - Raph powiedział dośc głośno opychając szybkim ruchem jego dłoń, która najwyraźniej chciała wylądować na jego ramienu .

Mikey popatrzył się smutno i Raph natychmiast poczuł sie winny.

Mikey...proszę Cię ... zostaw mnie " - Raph szepnął. Obrócił się od swojego piegowatego brata i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

Nagle coś chwyciło go za nadgarstek i natychmiast został obrócony o 180 stopni. Rafael'owi rozszerzyły sie oczy. Jego mały słodki braciszek przycisnął go do swojego plastron z całej siły ... i ani myślał żeby go puścić.

Rafael stał sparaliżowany, żadko kto go przytulał, to było tak dawno temu że aż nie pamietał, a to było takie ... przyjemne. Raph powoli zaczął podnosić swoje drżące ręce i z szybkim ruchem docisnął je do skorupy swojego brata  
chowając twarz w jego szyji.

" Rafael, Ty ... Nie ... Jesteś ... słaby " - Mikey wymawiał każde słowo dość gniewnie swoim małym głosikiem, aby jego brat zrozumiał . Pierwszy raz nawet wypowiedział do niego, jego pełne imię. ... Słaby ... Jak On mógł  
tak wogule pomysleć. Raph i Słabość ... haha ... nigdy wcześniej w swoim młodym 8-letnim życiu nie słyszał takiego absurdu. Prawda, może i Raphi jest mięki ... ale NIE SŁABY . To najtwardsza osoba jaką kiedykolwiek  
widział ! " - myślał sobie.

Rafael zaczął się trząść i płakać i miał gdzieś, że był przed Mikey'im. Wtulił się w niego jak nigdy.

Raph'owi zaczeły uginać się nogi i razem z Mikey'im wyladował na ziemi ( znowu ) wtulony w swojego małego braciszka.

"Ciii... już dobrze Raphi, już dobrze ... jestem tutaj " - Mały Mikey masował kręgi na skorupię Raph'a powstrzymując swoje małe łzy - "... Nie jesteś słaby ... po za tym... pokonałeś mnię dzisiaj hehe ... pamiętasz ? " - Mikey uśmiechnął  
się uroczo, no ale ... prawda była taka... że dał mu wygrać ! Pewnie myślicię że sobie żartuje ale ... tak było. Przez całą walkę Mikey prowadził, unikając ataków Raph'a ale kiedy zobaczył w jego oczach, pod ukrytm gniewnym  
spojrzeniem, smutek ... specjalnie potknął się i Raph założył na nim chwyt Tsukkomi-jime tym samym wygrywając z nim. Mistrz Splinter pogratulował Raph'owi , dodał jednak aby Mikey następnym razem zwrócił uwage na  
otoczenie i na swoje ruchy, co troche dotkneło piegowatego żółwia ... no ale ... widok zadowolonego Raph'a był już dla niego zwycięstwem.

" ... Nie jesteś słaby ... Nie jesteś słaby ... Jesteś SILNY ... Jesteś ... moim bohaterem " - Ostatnie słowo powiedział szeptem.

Raph natychmiast odskoczył od Mikey'ego.

"C-Co sie stało ? " - Mikey zapytał zdezorientowany

" J-Je-Jestem T-t-twoim b-bo-boha-BOHATEREM ? " - Mały Raph zapytał zaskoczony jąkając się i do tego rumieniąc się bardzo. Nie mógł uwierzyć włąsnym uszom - " To niemożliwe ! Przecież to Leo musi być jego bohaterem, przecież  
to On jest Najstarszy, To on jest Nieustraszony Leonardo, TO on jest ... "

" Ehh ... hehe ... no cóż... TAK ! " - Mikey odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach także się lekko rumieniąc. " Byłeś Nim ... odkąd pamietam ... Zawsze byłeś blisko mnie, chroniąc mnie, przed koszmarami, potworami z  
pod łóżka " - Mikey zaśmiał się na myśl potworów - " a kiedy jestem chory, zawsze się mną opiekujesz, niczego sie nie boisz ... no może oprócz karaluchów hihi" - Na to Rafael troszkę drgnął - " ... poza tym uratowałeś mi raz życie w kanałach, pamiętasz ? ... Ty jesteś ... moim bohaterem . Nigdy nie chciałbym Cię stracić ! Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i starszym bratem jakiego mógłbym sobie wymarzyć, Leo i Donni też ale Ty jesteś najlepszym ! ... KOCHAM CIĘ RAPHIE ! " - Mikey wyznał ocierając łzy z twarzy Raph'a, całując go delikatnie w czoło swoimi malutkimi ustami.

Wmurowało go ... TO już było za dużo dla niego, żucił się na Mikey'ego ... znowu lądujac z nim na ziemi - " Kocham Cię ... Kocham Cię ... KOCHAM CIĘ ! ... TAK BARDZO... !" - Raph ściskał Mikey'ego. Czuł się taki szczęśliwy , taki szczęśliwy ! Nie wiedział co On by zrobił bez Mikey'ego ... Jego mały, słodki braciszek. Tak Bardzo się cieszył że go ma.

Mikey zaśmiał się szczęsliwię. Był zadowolony że jego ciemno - zielony brat już się nie smucił .

Po jakiś 3 minutach przytulania się, Raph w końcu puścił Mikey'ego i obaj się przyjaźnie uśmiechneli.

Raphael skierował swój zwrok ku ziemi zawstydzony - " Wiesz ... Mikey ... T-Ty też jesteś dla mnie bohaterem ..."

Mikey spojrzał zaskoczony i zarumienił sie mocno - "... Ja ?... Bohaterem ?... i do tego RAPHA ? " - Mikey myślał ale nie chciał przerywać bratu.

" Ty też jesteś zawsze dla mnie, aby mnie pocieszyć ... nawet jeśli na ciebie krzyczę , Ty nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Fakt czasami mnie wkurzasz ... ale ... Zasze mogę na Ciebie liczyć ... Jesteś słońcem w moim zyciu bez którego nie mógłbym funkcjonować, a Twój uśmiech ...Ratuje mnie od kompletnej ciemności jaka mogłaby mnie ogarańąć, nie wiem co bym bez Ciebie zrobił ... Tak naprawdę ... To ja nie mógłbym bym żyć bez Ciebię ... Za bardzo Cię Kocham by Cię stracić ... Leo i Donni'ego także " - Raph powiedział starając się ukryć jego zakłopotaną mocno czerwoną twarz.

Mikey nie mógł uwieżyć własnym uszą. Czy Raphi naprawdę tak myśli ? Znał Raph'a, On nigdy nie mówi o swoich uczuciach a tu ... BOOOM ... takie coś ? Mikey nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tej chwili .

" Tylko Spróbuj to komuś powiedzieć a przerobie cię na zielone gluty " - Raph ostrzegł

Pomarańczo zamaskowany żółw przybliżył się do jego brata z czerwoną maską i dał mu szybkiego buziaka w policzek - "HEHE OK " Mikey powiedział i Raphi uśmiechnął się sczęśliwie - " Nawet nie wiesz jak ja bardzo Cię Kocham " - Mikey wystrzeżył zęby.

Teraz Raph i Mikey wyglądali jak dwa dojrzałe pomidory ... ale czy to aż takie złe ? W końcu obaj dowiedzieli sie jak bardzo im na sobie zależy .

Po dłuższej chwili czerwono - zamaskowany żółw mruknął " Ehh ... szkoda tylko że Leo zawsze musi mnie pokonać " - Można było wyczuć smutek w głosie Raph'a.

" Leo miał dzisiaj po prostu szczęście ... PRAWIĘ GO MIAŁEŚ ! ... mogę się założyć że jeszcze nie raz mu skopiesz skorupę ... " - Mikey uśmiechnął się chytrze i ścisnął swoją pięść w powietrzu - " Tylko pamiętaj ...nie przesadź ".

" HEHE Jasne Mikey " - Raph zaśmiał się na komentarz

" No więc ... Nasz mały Raphi jest mięki ...hmm ...? " - Mikey wystawił język i chytrze sie uśmiechnął.

"Hę ...?

" Może damy naszemu małemu Raphi-boy buteleczkę z mlekiem żeby dzidzia nie płakała " - Mikey dokuczał głosem małego dziecka.

Raph zmarczył brwi ale także sie chytrze uśmiechnął - " Oh Więc nasz wielki Michelangelo uważa że jestem mieczakiem , co ? " Raph wstał z ziemi i strzelił palcami.

" Uh ... N-nie ... no co ty ... eee J-Ja tylko tak sobie żartowałem " - piegowaty żółw bronił się zauważając zmiane zachowania Raph'a.

" No trochę za późno braciszku ".

" Chyba nie zrobisz tego swojemy małemu biednemu bratu " - Mikey próbował walczyć swoimi słodkimi oczami małego pieska.

" Oh mój bracie ... Twoje słodkie oczka teraz Ci nie pomogą BUHAHAHAHA" - Raph zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać po czym kolejny raz w tym dniu żucił się na Mikey'ego.

" hihihihi hahahah AHAHEHEEHAHAHAHAHA...P- Proszę...HAHAHA..P-P-PROSZĘ Rap..hahaHEHEHEHAHA...Prze heheh'HEHE PRZESTAŃ HEHEHE HIHIHIHHIHAHAHAHAAHAH " -

" Co mówisz ... nie słyszę Cię przez ten śmiech "

" HAHAHAHA RAAAAHAHAHAAPHIEHEHE STOOOHOHOHOHOP " Mikey próbował wołać przez śmiech.

Raph łaskotał go jeszcze jakieś 3 minuty, aż w końcu twarz pomarańczowego zółwia była czerwona a z oczu leciały łzy " Hehe Masz nauczkę ... żeby nie nazywać mnie miękim " - Raph wstał - " Następnym razem będe bezlitosny ".

Mikey oddychał ciężko " Ok ... "

" CHŁOPAKI ! MUSICIE ZOBACZYĆ JAKIEGO DONNI STWORZYŁ SUUUPER ROBOTA ... JEST NIESAMOWITY ! " - było słychać krzyczącego Leo w legowisku.

" ROBOOOOT ? BIEGNĘ ! " - Mikey krzyknął poczym obrócił się do Rapha i chwycił go za ręke. Rafael zarumienił sie lekko - " Chodź Raphi, musimy to zobaczyć " - Mikey uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie.

" OK "- Raph uśmiechnął sie na swojego braciszka ściskając jego dłoń i razem pobiegli do swoich braci.

"Dziękuje Ci ... Mikey "

KONIEC !

 **Aaaawwww Kocham relacje Mikey'ego i Raph'a . Jest to historia CHIBI. Chciałam napisać kontrast coś smutnego a zarazem śmiesznego no i na końcu HappyEnd ^^. Postanowiłam że jako ako pierwsza historia będzie z nimi dwoma ponieważ są moimi ulubionymi żółwiamy. Leo i Donni także ale troszkę mniej. Ale nie mogłabym napisać opowiadania bez wszystkich żółwi. Dla mnie każdy odgrywa znacząca rolę w serialu ... więc tak jakoś.**

 **Nie wiem o kim i o czym będzie następne opowiadanie ... może o Leo lub Donni'm albo Mistrz Splinter, April, Casey , Karai ... SHREDDER hohoho ( kto wie, kto wie ) OCZYWIŚCIE jestem dopiero początkującym pisarzem, więc błędy napewno się pojawią ale postaram się je popełniać jak najmniej. W większości będe pisać o TMNT ale czasem może coś innego wskoczyć ale musiałabym się nad tym głebiej zastanowić :P**

 **Proszę zostaw komentarz i powiedz czy mam kontynouwać moją przygodę, czy może jednak ją zakończyć. Moim zdaniem To czytelnik jest najwazniejszy ! Jestem otwarta na krytykę , ponieważ pomorzę mi to bardziej poprawić styl pisania.**

 **Niestety, Na początku będą historię w moim języku Narodowym czyli " polskim" , ponieważ nie jestem jeszcze super z angielskiego żeby pisać FanFiction ale nauka idzie mi nie najgorzej więc postaram się kiedyś pisać po angielsku.**

 **Mam nadzieje że się podobało 3**

 **~ Lego4ever**


End file.
